


Variable Interval

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't help but follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variable Interval

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net, written October 12, 2003
> 
> (brief mention of Jounouchi/Honda)

So that's it.

Partial reinforcement with a variable interval.

That's my problem. Or rather, why it's such a problem.

Which problem, you ask? This... "relationship" I have with Seto Kaiba.

Every now and then, he gives me this look. You know the one, where his deep blue eyes just pierce you and it sends shivers down your spine--? He does that, then motions to me, leaves the room and I follow.

Every time.

Like a dog.

I follow him to the bathroom and walk in, and he grabs me, shuts and locks the door before planting his lips on mine, smothering me in his arms.

Partial reinforcement with a variable interval. We learned it today in Psych class. It's the basis for dysfunctional relationships. One partner thinks that he can change the other, or the other just gives him small bouts of caring or love or loving and he just can't let go 'cause they feel so damn good.

This is my addiction.

And just when the first partner thinks he can leave, when he's all but given up hope, there's another bit of caring and he gets his hopes up all over again. Like an endless cycle.

It makes me feel like a damn yo-yo and he's just toying me with.

The sick bastard.

What is it?

What is it that makes it feel so good?

I mean, I've experimented a bit with Honda way back when-- and not once did it ever feel -that- good. And Kaiba and I haven't even made it past first base.

So... is it really those moments that are so important? He gives just enough for me to be hanging on and wanting more-- is that the allurement?

I don't know if I can stop myself. I don't know if I want to stop myself sometimes...

And there he goes again. That look--

I've got to follow.


End file.
